Big Mom
Summary Charlotte Linlin, more widely known as Big Mom, is the Captain of the Big Mom Pirates and the only female member of the Yonko. She is the matriarch of the Charlotte Family, which makes up the infrastructure of her crew, including herself and her dozens of children. She also rules over Totto Land as its queen, allegedly seeking to form it into a utopia where all the world's races can live together without experiencing discrimination or segregation. She was the last Yonko to be named; her epithet was first mentioned just after the Battle of Marineford by Eustass Kid and her real name by Pappug on Fishman Island. Due to her actions, she is the true main antagonist of the Totto Land Arc and one of the central antagonists of the Yonko Saga. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-B Name: Charlotte Linlin, Big Mom Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 68 Classification: Yonkou, Witch, Pirate, Captain of the Big Mom Pirates, Queen of Totto Land Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acidic Saliva, Weapon Mastery, Capable of inserting souls into objects to turn them to homies, and can rip out the souls of those who display even the slightest fear of death, Weather Manipulation via Prometheus and Zeus, Flight via Zeus, Some Form of Berserk Mode with her Cravings, Can instantly render the weak-willed unconscious with Haoshoku Haki, and she can incapacitate those around her with her dreadful screams of anger, Explosive and Overwhelming Aura and Limited Empathic Manipulation via Haoshoku Haki (Capable of emitting large shock-waves that can send opponents flying and generate an aura that targets weak-willed opponents--weakening their conscience, causing them to seize, or if the opponent has a low level of intelligence to that of a wild animal, they may even be swayed to join forces with the user. However, an opponent with even somewhat comparable willpower to the user will be immune to its effects), Fire Manipulation (via Napoleon and Prometheus), Limited Size Manipulation (can increase or decrease the size of Napoleon's blade) Attack Potency: Likely Country level via power-scaling to other Yonko (Stated to be one of the few people who can stop Blackbeard. While in a weakened state, Big Mom casually broke through Jinbe's guard with one of her sword swings), though she ignores durability with her ability to steal the life-span of others. Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Intercepted a blow from Gear 4th Monkey D. Luffy quite casually, and should be comparable to Whitebeard, and faster than Charlotte Katakuri) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Likely Country Class via power-scaling Durability: Likely Country level via power-scaling (Capone Bege stated that Big Mom simply "does not get hurt" no matter what, despite being in numerous fights. She tanked an attack from Jinbe with no implication of being harmed), but her durability is seemingly reduced when caused a severe amount of mental trauma, such as when she scraped her knee after going insane from someone simply touching a framed picture of Mother Caramel. Stamina: Very high (Goes hours on end destroying towns and cities with no visible signs of tiring) Range: Extended melee range via sheer size, higher with Prometheus and Zeus Standard Equipment: Nothing notable, other then her homies Intelligence: High. Leads an entire land of species who all live in harmony and effectively organized a plan to kill the entirety of the Vinsmoke family. Weaknesses: She cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water. If someone has her Vivre Card, a strong aura prevents Homies ("humanized" inanimate objects and non-sentient beings) from attacking that person, unless she is very close to that said person. She can give into her cravings which lead her into a crazed bloodlust for what she wants to eat, which makes her unable to distinguish from friend or foe. Big Mom cannot steal the life of people who do not feel fear. Her body loses its toughness when she is in a psychological crisis. Zeus is so gluttonous towards thunderclouds that he would betray her for the person who fed him. Due to Prometheus being an animated, concentrated flame, he's weak against water. For a short while, Big Mom cannot control her Homies when the memories of the people who possessed the souls previously comes rushing in. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Soru Soru no Mi (Soul Soul Fruit):' A Paremecia type Devil Fruit, this Devil Fruit allows her to interact with souls of sapient beings by taking a part or the entirety of their lifespans and then transferring them to other objects or non-sapient beings which "humanize" them. However, she is neither able to transfer the souls to corpses nor some other sapient individual. *'Incarnations:' The incarnations (化身, Keshin) are large, black, humanoid blobs who collect the Totto Land residents' biannual payment of a month's worth of their lifespan. They are made from pieces of Big Mom's own extremely powerful soul, and are themselves capable of extracting other people's souls. They are intelligent enough to be capable of human speech and understand basic orders. *'Homies' are objects and animals that have been anthropomorphized by Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi. Her Devil Fruit allows her to infuse the shards of a human's soul into non-living objects which causes them to gain a life of their own and in animals it gives them the ability to talk and behave like humans. They primarily exist in Totto where many homies happily serve their creator. *'Weather Manipulation:' Big Mom is able to manipulate and control the weather. Her left hand can summon "Zeus" the thunder cloud, while her right hand can summon Prometheous the sun, both being Homies. *'Soul Pocus' (魂への言葉 (ソウル・ポーカス) Souru Pōkasu?, Literally "Words to the Soul"):' Big Mom speaks directly to the human soul's attachment to life, while striking fear into her opponent. She will demand that the person either give her what she desires, or give her their lifespan. If the person fears death for even a moment, Big Mom will be able to take their lifespan in any amount that she chooses; she can even take a person's entire remaining lifespan, instantly killing them. However, if the person is completely fearless when they choose to have their lifespan taken, Big Mom will be unable to do so, nullifying the technique. *'Heavenly Feuer (天上の火 (ヘブンリーフォイアー) Hebunrī Foiā?):' Big Mom grabs Prometheus and throws it at her target, creating a large, fiery explosion. It is powerful enough to hurt Reiju who was using a fire-resistant Raid Suit. ''Feuer is the German word for "fire". *'''Raitei (雷霆 Raitei?, literally meaning "Thunderbolt"):' Big Mom summons Zeus around her left hand and then slams it down on her opponent, striking them with a massive bolt of lightning. *'Koku (威国 Ikoku, literally meaning "Mighty Nation"):''' Big Mom swings Napoleon with such force that she creates a shockwave that eradicates everything in its path. Big Mom refers to the attack as '''Spear of Elbaf. '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Big Mom is one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. '-Ikoku' (威国 Ikoku?, literally meaning "Mighty Nation"): Big Mom swings Napoleon with such force that she creates a shockwave that eradicates everything in its path, enough to pierce through a large part of Whole Cake Island. Gallery File:Anime_Big Mom.png File:Big Mom's Musical Song Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rulers Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Psychopaths Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Aura Users Category:Mothers Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 6